Saturday Afternoon
by WildHope83
Summary: Outtake from my story 'Home' involving Embry and his imprint, Robin. No need to read 'Home' if you haven't, this was written for my readers by request! COMPLETE


This is an oneshot outtake from my story 'Home' involving Embry and his imprint. This was written out of requests by a few of my readers. You don't necessarily have to read 'Home' to understand this story. As a warning adult situations are in this story. I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

**

* * *

**

Saturday Afternoon

Robin packed her bag for the beach and sighed quietly to herself as she looked at her cell phone on her nightstand and mentally debated whether or not to call Marisol. She was worried about her friend because she remembered that Marisol had mentioned that her mother had passed away last May, and Robin assumed that the day was either quickly approaching or had already happened. Zipping up her bag, she walked over to her phone and picked it up. Maybe Paul had mentioned something to Embry and she could call and ask him instead of bothering Marisol.

"Hey," a deep voice said suddenly from behind her and she jumped, let out a short scream, and dropped her phone in one swift movement. Robin turned around and glared at Embry who was laughing behind his hand.

"Not funny," she said. "I swear I need to get you a bell collar or something."

"Dog jokes, really, Robin?" he asked as he lowered his hand and walked over to her with a smile on his face. She smiled as she raised her arms, draping her forearms lazily over his shoulders while her fingers laced together behind his neck.

"Can't help it," she said and Embry smiled down at her as his hands settled on her upper waist. "Wait," she said as she unclasped her hands and put them on his shoulders as she frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at First Beach with the rest of the guys? How'd you get in?" she asked quickly and consecutively and Embry laughed quietly.

"Change of plans and your mom let me in," he said as he made a face as he looked at her.

"Oh," she said, "I was just about to call you."

"Well, I'm here," he said and she laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she said and Embry laughed quietly. "I was going to call you because I was wondering if you've talked to Paul about Mari, I'm worried about her."

"Don't be, she's in good hands," Embry said and Robin huffed as she looked up at him. "Robin, Paul called me this morning. Today's the one year anniversary of her mom's death. She's fine," Embry quickly added when Robin gasped quietly and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Paul's with her and her dad, and she wanted him to tell all of us that she's fine. I'm sure come Monday, Mari will be back to being her usual self."

"You sure?" Robin asked, doubtful and Embry pulled her closer.

"She might not be one hundred percent, but she'll be better than she has been," Embry said. "I'm sure." Robin nodded and sighed quietly before Embry leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, grab your stuff and meet me outside." He raised his hand to her wrists and pulled her hands from him as he stepped back.

"Just grab my bag while I get my phone and we can go outside together," she said with a small smile and he grinned.

"All right," he said as he grabbed her bag from her bed and Robin turned back around and squatted down to get her phone from where it had slid under her bed. She heard a sharp intake of breath and froze for a second before a grin slowly made its way across her lips. She raised her backside up a little further as she pretended to have to really reach for her phone and she was decidedly glad that had gone with her more fitted jeans rather than the sweats she had initially thought about wearing.

"Got it," she said lightly before she stood and turned around in time to see Embry turn his head away and his cheeks flame red. Robin smiled to herself, but acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Ready?" she asked and he glanced at her.

"Yeah," he said quietly before the two of them went downstairs and into the living room. "Bye Mom!" Robin called into the kitchen where she knew her mother was hunkered down.

"Bye Robin! Bye Embry!" her mom cried out and Robin smiled at Embry when he gave a weak reply.

"What's up with you?" Robin asked once they were outside and Embry looked at her, his cheeks tinting red once more.

"Nothing," he said and Robin nodded, deciding not to press him since she already knew what was wrong with him. She was suddenly glad she had packed away a handful of foil packets she figured would come in handy later.

"You still have Paul's truck?" she asked as Embry tossed her bag in the truck bed and nodded.

"Yeah, he said I could borrow it this weekend," Embry said before he opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled at him and climbed in the truck. Embry soon followed and they were on their way.

"Where are we going anyway?" Robin asked. "I know the water's too cold to actually go in, well, for me any way; but the sun is out for the first time in ages. Don't you want to go to the beach?"

"We're still going to be outside; we're just not going to the beach." Robin gave him a look, but Embry didn't say anything more as he drove. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she turned on the radio; however, she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips as he reached over and took her hand into his.

* * *

"Embry, how much farther? My legs are tired," Robin said as he followed Embry through the maze of trees.

"My offer to carry you still stands," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at her and she rolled her eyes. He was already carrying her bag, another duffle bag, and a basket with a lid that supposedly carried a lunch for them that Emily had insisted on packing.

"Your arms are full enough, but thank you for the offer," she said and Embry chuckled. "So, how much farther?"

"Not far, I promise," Embry said. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before Embry stopped and turned around, bringing Robin to an abrupt stop as she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Wait here," he said and she frowned. "Count to two hundred, and if you finish before I come back, follow the path I walked."

"Okay," Robin said slowly and Embry turned back around and jogged up the path and then disappearing down the slight hill. Robin started doing as Embry asked and started counting in her head. She had just reached one hundred and fifty when Embry reappeared, empty handed, and jogged over to her. He held out his hand and she smiled at him before she placed her hand in his. He grinned as he squeezed her hand and then led her up the path and down the small hill. "Holy crap," Robin said as her grip on Embry's hand loosened.

They were at one of the higher cliffs and Embry had laid down a blanket near the edge, but far enough away so they wouldn't have to worry about falling over. The basket rested on the corner of the blanket and it was obvious to her that Embry was trying for a romantic date for the two of them and he had just earned about a million brownie points in her book. She smiled brightly as she turned her eyes up to Embry and laughed quietly at his uncertain face. She turned herself into his arms and raised her hands to his face and brought his lips down to hers.

"I guess you like it?" he asked her quietly and she smiled at him once more.

"This is so sweet, Em," she said softly and his hands rested on his hands on her waist as he smiled at her. "It's the perfect day for a picnic too." He laughed quietly when she pulled away from him and raced to the blanket like a five year old on Christmas morning. Embry slowly followed her and watched her as she took off her shoes and walked onto the blanket before she settled her tall and thin frame onto the soft blanket. Embry mirrored her movements and she settled into his side, smiling at him as she raised her right hand to his face. Embry closed his eyes and sighed softly at her touch before she closed the distance between them and kissed him. "I love you, Em," she said softly when she pulled her lips from his and opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"I love you too," he said back before the sound of his stomach rumbling echoed quietly between them, making Robin laugh and Embry blush.

"Let's eat," Robin said before she turned away from Embry and grabbed the basket before she scooted away slightly to put the basket in between them. Embry smiled softly as he watched her divvy up the food, giving him more than she gave herself while she talked absently. He never thought he would imprint, and if he did, he certainly didn't think it would be on a girl like Robin. She was talkative, outgoing, and almost always had a smile on her face; and she was his for forever.

* * *

After having their fill Embry cleaned up the mess, putting everything back in the basket, before he pulled Robin close. Robin laughed quietly as she settled herself in between his legs and rested her back against his chest. Embry's arms were wrapped securely around her and she laid her head against his shoulder. They sat there in silence together, both just enjoying each other's company and the scenery around them. It wasn't until Robin felt Embry's fingers making small circles on her waist that she decided that it was time to act on her feelings and bring to life the dreams she had been having lately.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked when Robin pulled away suddenly and his arms felt to his sides, but Robin didn't say anything at first. She simply pushed his legs close before she straddled his lap and moved close to him as her hands rested on his shoulders. Embry's eyes widened a bit as he swallowed hard and Robin smiled.

"Nothing's wrong," she said softly before she closed the small distance between them and kissed him briefly. "I just felt like kissing you," she whispered against his lips before she continued kissing him.

Embry responded in kind as his lips started to press back and his hands found her hips, his fingers pressing tightly into her jean covered flesh. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her chest to his as Embry took over the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His left hand left her hip and settled on her back as he held her close and his right hand slid down before he grasped her backside firmly and squeezed the soft flesh he found. Robin gasped quietly as she pulled her mouth from his and looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Sorry," Embry said deeply before his hand left her butt and moved back to her hip. He was blushing as he looked away from her by turning his head slightly away, and Robin realized something about Embry that she didn't think was even possible.

"Embry?" she asked softly and he returned his beautiful eyes to her. "Are you a virgin?" Robin asked and Embry's face darkened a bit more with his blush as both of his hands rested on her hips.

"Y-yeah," he said.

"Really?" Robin asked and he nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "It's not a big deal, you know," she said and he let out a breath as he gave her a small smile. "You should know that I'm not." His smile left his face and Robin felt slightly panicked. However, she knew that he needed to know. "I've been with two boys before you, Embry," she said quickly, "and I know you probably think differently of me now. I just-," she was stopped midsentence by Embry kissing her firmly, his left hand moving to the back of her head. Robin tensed in surprise before she easily returned his kiss. It didn't last long, but long enough to make Robin forget what she was saying.

"I don't think any different about you, Robin," he said as their eyes met. "I love you and those two guys don't matter."

"They don't because you're my forever now," she said with a smile and he laughed quietly. Apparently he wasn't the only one with the thoughts of being together forever. "I love you too, by the way," she added and Embry smiled before Robin kissed him again and his arms once again found their way around her.

Being bold, Robin pressed her hips to his and was rewarded with a low growl from Embry's throat. His left hand moved down to her but and pressed her even harder against him while they kissed. Robin's hands slid down Embry's chest and tugged at his t-shirt before she pulled her lips from his and he helped her pull the soft cotton from his body. Her lips crashed back against his while her hands slid across his chest and her hips rubbed against his. Embry gasped against her lips and pulled back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly and Embry had the fight the urge to kiss her then and there at the sight of her puffy lips and hooded eyes.

"What are we doing?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual and sounding rough to his ears. She looked at him curiously, and he swore he saw slight hurt in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" she asked and Embry blushed again as he cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is; but are we ready for this. I mean . ." he trailed off when he saw the slight hurt in her eyes. He knew he had put his foot in his mouth then and mentally sighed before his hands tightened on her. "Don't get me wrong, I want to; _believe me_ I want to," he said as his hands gently rubbed at her waist. "But here?"

"Why not? No one's around," she said with a small smile. "It's beautiful out here, and I can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Can you?" Her hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders as she leaned in. Embry shook his head negatively as he swallowed hard; and Robin smiled before she leaned into him and kissed him. Any doubt Embry was having flew out the window as he kissed her back.

Embry slowly started to pull at her shirt and Robin broke their kiss and Embry freed her from her shirt, setting it next to his on the blanket. She gasped quietly as his hot hands touched the slightly chilled skin of her sides and back. Embry smiled at her and she smiled back as she raised her left hand to his face and ran her thumb along his jaw before she kissed him softly. Slowly, Embry pulled his lips from hers and moved them along her jaw and then down her neck like he had done several times during rather heated make out sessions. Robin sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips against her skin.

She moved her hands behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, the cotton loosening, and Embry pulled the straps from her shoulders as he lifted his mouth from her neck and looked at her. His eyes held hers as he took her bra off of her. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her before he brought her body close to him and they were lying back on the blanket. Embry fumbled a bit with her jeans as they kissed and Robin giggled against his lips, which made him blush as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and pushed a bit of his hair from his forehead.

"Relax, Embry," she said. "We're not in a rush." She pulled back from him and stood. His mouth was dry as he watched her shimmy out of her jeans and he took in the sight. She smiled at him as she her body back to the blanket and shivered a bit from the wind. Without Embry's warmth around her, she felt the chill in the air. "I've shown you mine, it's only fair you show me yours," she whispered before she kissed him chastely and then sat back on the blanket.

Embry swallowed hard again before he stood and pulled at his belt. Robin watched him, but her hand found her bag and she pulled a small foil package from within it as Embry unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants. Embry let his jeans fall before he stepped out of them, and he was already at attention. Robin's eyes widened before she quickly turned her eyes up to Embry's face. He was grinning at her as she blushed deeply. She hadn't been expecting what she saw, and by the smug look on his face he knew it too as he sat down next to her on the blanket. Her body tensed slightly as he pulled her close and she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"Relax, Robin," he said softly against her skin, echoing her words, and she shivered slightly before she turned her head and caught his lips with hers. Her body was practically crying for him and they weren't close enough. Robin broke the kiss and unwrapped her arms from around him before she pressed the foil package in his hand. He laughed quietly as he looked at the condom in his hand and then looked up at Robin. "Were you expecting this to happen?" he asked and Robin blushed again as she smiled and ran her hands up his chest.

"More like hoping," she admitted and he smiled before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Do you know how to put it on?" she asked and it was Embry's turn to blush again.

"Not really," he admitted and Robin nodded before she took the condom from him and moved back from him slightly. She opened it and pulled the latex out. Taking him in her free hand, Embry gasped and Robin smiled as she locked eyes with him. She started tugging and sliding him through her hand, making him groan quietly as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Robin tugged at him for a couple of minutes before his hand suddenly stopped hers and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Okay," he panted quietly with a slight pause, "you need to stop or I won't make it." She smiled again as she leaned in and kissed him chastely. He kissed her back and before he could deepen the kiss, Robin pulled back.

"Let go," she whispered and he let go of her hand. She put the condom in place before she pushed Embry back so he was laying back on the blanket and she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, her hair making a curtain around their faces and he raised his hands to her face to push her hair back as they kissed.

Robin took hold and lowered herself onto him. Both of them moaned quietly into the kiss that heated and grew rougher as Robin's hips slowly rocked against Embry's. Hands were grasping, tongues were battling, and barely two minutes into their love making; Robin felt Embry's body tense and he groaned as she felt him jerk inside of her. She stilled her hips and pulled her mouth from his and looked down at him. He was panting just like she was, but while she looked curious he looked mortified.

"Shit," Embry whispered as he looked up at her, but Robin just smiled slightly before she pulled herself from him. "Robin-," he started but Robin raised her hand to his lips and stopped him from talking.

"It was your first time, Embry," she reasoned, "and I probably played with you for too long before we got down to business." Embry blushed as she lowered her hand and he sat up. He took off the condom and used his t-shirt to wipe himself off before he sighed. Robin sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "However, it's not okay if you leave me in knots like I am right now." He looked at her and she straddled his lap once more. "Give me your right hand," she said and he swallowed hard for the hundredth time and did as she asked.

She took his index and middle fingers into her mouth and Embry's eyebrows raised as he watched her. She took his hand from her mouth and slid it along her body before she turned his palm up and moved his hand to cup her sex. Embry's eyes were wide and glued to where his hand was as Robin guided his fingers across her and her quiet whimper drew his eyes to hers.

"Touch me, Embry," she whispered and the fog in Embry's brain cleared before he finally took over. She moved her hand away before she raised both of her hands to his shoulders and locked her fingers behind his neck. Embry slid his fingers along her folds before her hips pressed forward and he slipped a finger inside. Robin gasped and pressed her forehead against his as she closed her eyes. She whispered quietly to him, telling him exactly what to do, and he was thankful for that because he wanted to please her. He wanted her to feel like he had just minutes early and the way she panted and clung to him let him know that she was almost there.

He watched her face in wonder as she closed her eyes and whimpered quietly and told him not to stop. He didn't and seconds later Robin let out a short scream as her arms tightened around him and he could feel her inner walls clamp on and shake around his fingers. She ducked her head, kissed him hard, and left him breathless as she pulled back. Embry slowly withdrew his hand and smiled at the satisfied look on her face.

"Wow," she said before she kissed him again. "You've got some talented fingers, Embry Call."

"Thanks," he said, blushing yet again. She laughed quietly and Embry smiled at her before he kissed her again. Robin felt him against her stomach and she was more than ready to give it another go. She deepened the kiss and Embry's arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him, their chests melting together. Things only got better from there.

**The End**


End file.
